


Kaiser Corporation: To Each Their Own

by Kaiser_Corporation



Series: Kaiser Corporation | K-112 [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiser_Corporation/pseuds/Kaiser_Corporation
Summary: Hello. This is my first series of short stories involving a fan-made facility, K-112/Kaiser Corporation. This facility is fan-made, existing in the same world/setting as the game "Lobotomy Corporation" and (prior to release) the "Library of Ruina". This series contains short stories for my fan-made locations/characters/abnormalities/facility/lore. Some stories will expand on backgrounds, events, areas, etc.I am aware that there is already a canon Facility using the letter K. Though I can not provide any solid evidence to support these, I would like to inform readers that Kaiser is not meant to be an interpretation or continuation on the lore of this facility, Kaiser was created prior to the major appearance/lore overhaul, and Kaiser is not meant to be a 'copycat' version of X-394, but may appear as such.With that out of the way, please enjoy my first chapter on this site. And the start of my first series.





	1. The Black God (O-01-90-A) | "Loneliness"

 

* * *

 

The creature quietly stepped through the somewhat empty space, its body shrouded within darkness that could engulf any and all light that came within five feet of it. Black fumes pooled around its feet. It hung in the air surrounding it like a thick smog. Its body was almost indistinguishable the smog that enclosed it. It’s feature barely distinguishable from the abundant haze. Skin smooth like marble; light-black. Long light-black hair tied up in a messy ponytail; two white beads are visible giving observers- if any were present- a clear idea about where the hair and the back of the head meet. The eyes were completely white, desolate. They took up a small portion of its face, the smog making them appear as though they give off some form of luminescence.

It lurched through this place it called ‘home’. This soundless, dismal, inhospitable, harsh space. It was endless, stretching as far as the eyes can see. The ground was gray, dry, cracked small portions of dirt would float into the sky, -which was a lighter tone of grey- where the dirt was broken down into nothing. Not even dust. There were few trees in this area. They were cold, charred, a deep black and peeling. They were slowly decomposing, dead material fluttering upwards into the sky, their faiths similar to the small portions of dirt. Materials were constantly floating into the sky. A cloudless void that consumed anything light enough to be carried towards it. The sky, however, remained bright. Lacking some form of a source. “Nighttime” didn’t exist here.

The creature continued walking. Calmly and steadily as it always has. Moving to where? It wasn’t sure. All it could do was walk. Continue. Keep moving forward. It didn’t sleep. It didn’t eat. It never suffered from dehydration, fatigue or starvation. It never knew or experienced happiness, sadness, anger or grief.  
  
All it has ever known was loneliness.


	2. Blue (O-02-48-W) | "Controlled Shock"

The man stood in the observation deck, arms crossed as he watched the creature’s suffering with quiet amusement. He stood at six feet, with broad shoulders, and a slightly muscular build. His hair was grey, glossy, and well-kept combed at an angle. He donned a white lab coat, a black long-sleeved shirt and dark-grey pants held up by a black belt. Despite feeling amused the man’s expression portrayed the opposite. His expression was cold, chilling.

He stared at the abnormality in the large room below his. He watched the steam mount from its body, taking notice of the rare patches of blue feathers that were charred a deep black. He thought he could hear its heavy groans from where he stood even behind the reinforced glass, of which were visibly cracked in small areas around the corners.

A quiet beeping can be distinguished from the sound of the researchers and the machinery they used. The unique beeping slowly died out until it became a low monotone buzzing. The man watched as the abnormality’s body slowly stilled. It appeared as though it finally found peace. He thought to himself for a moment, before quietly peering over his shoulder. Directly eyeing the researcher in charge. “Again,” he muttered in a strong, passionless manner. The researcher looked to his colleagues, giving them a reaffirming nod.

The group worked quickly. Swiftly typing commands into the consoles of their screens. The sound of frantic working filled the room until…  
  
A guttural roar blared through the large enclosure as sparks of white and blue flashed hot. The oversized muffle on the creature’s maw snapped allowing the sound to carry farther, damaging the glass further. The metal clamps that held it down buckled and rocked violently as the abnormality desperately attempted to free itself from this hell. It appeared as the clamps may give and let this entity roam free. However, this was highly improbable, although the sheer size of the abnormality made it seem all the more possible.   
  
Sounds of pain and agony from the monster continued for what seemed like an eternity as white and blue streaks zig-zagged across its body. Its claws dug deep into the damaged, scratched and worn metal that held it down. The creature heaved and groaned as its torment finally subsided. 

The beeping, which had been a low, monotone buzzing, was given renewed vigor. How many times has it been today? Five? Ten? Its captor couldn’t tell for sure he never bothered to keep track. To the researchers stationed outside its room, it was a caged animal. In a very literal sense. But to him. It was a gem. A flawed, shoddy rock that needed to be chiseled to perfection. To the man - its holder, the abnormalities in this facility must be understood. Sessions like this must be scheduled so that the facility can find their biological mechanisms and exploit them. Whether it’s activating a fear response, producing more energy or creating armor to be used against them. Anything. Any new information that can be recorded. It must be found through experimentation.   
  
He watched as its body stilled once more, prepping the abnormality for its next life. Unfortunately for the abnormality, this wouldn't happen. Abnormalities can’t die through conventional means. Like being shot or stabbed. This is a side effect of the process it takes to create them. During these experiments, the man has noticed that when their bodies are overexerted or damaged severely the abnormalities will enter a temporary stasis that allows them to fix any damage done internally or externally.   
  
Their bodies are still susceptible to harm during this period of time and the length of these repairs depends on how damaged the abnormality is beforehand. He’s also noticed that the repairs vary depending on the condition the abnormality was in before it was created.   
  
He turned to look at the clock to his left. Thirty minutes from midnight. Those amalgamates will begin their patrols around the facility soon. He scoffed at himself, disappointed that he let this session go on for as long as it did. He’ll give it the raptor the peace it yearns for. It’s what it deserves, after all.   
  
This experiment and many others may always continue tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a side project I'm working on. Next to many other projects involving Kaiser. Updates and chapters will be irregular and sporadic and out of order. Some stories will contain more writing than others. Lastly, my writing skills are indecent at their best, so expect a handful of mistakes and mishaps.


End file.
